


'Friendly' Outing

by rainbowtourmaline



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Zuko… You’ve been very quiet these past five minutes. Is there a reason you took me to that nice restaurant and brought me to see this fountain?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic for a friend.

“Zuko… You’ve been very quiet these past five minutes. Is there a reason you took me to that nice restaurant and brought me to see this fountain?”  

Zuko cheeks were ablaze as Katara glanced at him from her side of the park bench. They were so close, so close that if Zuko moved his hand he could place it on top of Katara’s and ooooh did that thought fill him with a warm feeling that could only be topped by the moment Katara cradled him in his arms after they fought his sister, so close that he could have kissed her if he felt brave enough – no! No! No more distracting thoughts. Zuko came here to do one thing and one thing only but it was a little bit harder than he expected, now that he was here and sitting next to Katara in front of the fountain he had carefully picked as his location for the…

The big confession.

“Zuko?” Katara asked, a soft look in her eyes that Zuko couldn’t return because he just wanted to sit there in silence and stew in his own shame and embarrassment.

If he could open his mouth and talk to her, he would say that she looked very pretty in those blue silk robes Suki helped her pick for this… friendly outing. They made her eyes shine like stars and her hair glow like starlight under the night sky.

He wished and prayed that he would feel the courage he felt when he finally told off his father because he wanted to tell Katara more than anything why he had brought her here to look at this rare fountain, where the fire sat on top of the water unharmed and burned so bright it made the water glow in the most beautiful way.

He wanted to tell Katara that she was just like the water in this fountain, it had the power to snuff the fire’s light out for good but instead it chose to allow the fire to stay there and have a place in its home.

He wanted to say that if Katara wanted to give him a chance, the could create beautiful and rare sights that could rival this fountain.

But he was too scared she would say no.

“You know what, you don’t have to tell me.” Zuko’s heart fell when he thought Katara might walk away and leave him there to pine for what would feel like the rest of his life, but what she did next nearly made it leap out of his mouth. Katara moved in so close to him that her thigh was touching his, wrapped her arms around his left one and nuzzled her head into the crook of his shoulder. “This was a really nice night Zuko. Thanks for taking me to see the fountain, even if you won’t tell me why we’re here.”

If Katara hadn’t closed her eyes, she would have seen Zuko make the happiest smile ever.

“Y-You’re welcome.” He closed his eyes and pressed himself close to her, so she could feel his body heat and enjoy the ambience of the night sky without feeling chilly. When he finally gained recovered some courage and moved to clasp her hand in his, he nearly died when she squeezed his hand back.

He would put this perfect moment in a box and seal it away forever if he could, just so he could relive it again and again. 

* * *

When Iroh heard his nephew _humming_ down the street, he nearly dropped his tea kettle. He looked out the window and grinned ear to ear when he saw Zuko smiling and swinging his arms like he used to do when he was little.

When Zuko came in, Iroh nearly jumped him.

“Well?!” What did she say?!” he nearly shook Zuko’s shoulders for good measure too.

“I didn’t confess…” Zuko gave his Uncle an apologetic grin, only for his expression to turn into a full, rosy cheeked smile. “But we held hands! We held hands Uncle!”

To be honest, Iroh was a little disappointed that it hadn’t gotten past hand holding but he kept that feeling to himself.

“I’m pleased for you nephew.” He gave Zuko an affectionate hug, but secretly plotted a way to get Zuko to finally spill the beans to Katara.

With any luck, Zuko would experience his first kiss with Katara before the year was out.

Hey, Iroh had to have realistic expectations!


End file.
